Forever Yours This I Promise You
by Missyouneek818
Summary: The best thing to hold onto in life is each other.


**Kristoff and Anna get married! A modern AU filled with a lot of family fluff fluff fluff and more FLUFF. There is no specific plot to this ridiculously long one shot. It's just filled with pure romance and warm hearted family goodness. **

**Songs used: The Right Man – Christina Aguilera **

**This I Promise You – N'Sync**

**A/N: I own nothing… **

Anna Blanchard and her cousin Rapunzel Fitzherbert were still in their bathrobes. There were few hair and makeup artists roving around the already seated women primping and retouching them while they both sat as still as they possibly could. A woman had taken off a ring on Anna's finger and placed it on the bureau in front of them so that she could finish her manicure. A million thoughts were racing through her head. What would the church finally look like? She hoped that she wouldn't trip on her own two feet. She wondered in brief horror if the caterers would screw up her choice of 'chocolate' cake at the reception.

She shook her head _"__No no Elsa already finalized everything"_ the blue eyed woman thought remembering her sisters firm and very annoyed voice message confirming to her for the umpteenth time the cake was indeed her favourite flavour.

That and to stop calling her to ask.

After three o'clock this afternoon she'd no longer be Anna Blanchard anymore. She'd be married to that one special person, her best friend, the love of her life Kristoff Bjorgman. Mrs. Kristoff Bjorgman? Those three words alone were enough to set it in stone. Her heart imploded at the thought of them finally being together. He wasn't rich or powerful. He didn't know any other people of wealth that he could associate with. In fact it was no surprise that his lack of resource and lucrative wealth most of her distant relatives shunned her and her sister Elsa for it. It even got so bad to the point where they would even talk crap to his face right in front of her to prove the point that he wasn't even worthy of her.

Anna applauded still in awe giving her beau major props for not pummeling the ignorant old busy bodies to a pulp. They giggled behind their hands while it was completely clear Kristoff would lay out anyone's ass who talked bad about their relationship or her for the matter.

{Flashback}

_"__Someone seriously ought to give you a treat for the way you handled that reindeer man" Anna teased hugging his arm as they walked home late from the movie theatre. A lecherous bigot had tried to make a rather ill-fitting pass at his girlfriend and it took Kristoff every single ounce of strength not to a) dump his large ice coke on his head and b) toss him out the theatre like a human ragdoll then c) turn the pompous ass into mince meat_

_"__One of these days though I swear" her burly blond fiancé grumbled under his breath leaning into her side "Doesn't that prick have any humility? Couldn't he see the damn ring on your finger?" _

_"__I'm sure he did but you know what they say" she shrugged_

_"__Oh? What do they say" Kristoff rose a brow_

_"__Men are the hunters, they can't stand what they can't have they even go after marked territory" Anna smirked_

_"__I hope you don't ride off all men being that way then" he chuckled showing his teeth a little to which Anna found his smile the most adorable thing about him._

_"__Don't worry about it" Anna cupped her hand on his cheeks and brought their faces closer brushing their noses together for a very brief Eskimo kiss. Though she didn't let go of his face she admired the way his eyes sparkled with nothing but unconditional love and protectiveness shining through. As he circled his arms around her small waist she sighed. She felt so whole around him, so free to be herself and not care what anyone thought about them. Her past relationships with other men were different compared to the hold she had on Kristoff. Sure they were like any other boyfriends who loved and bestowed her affection but that was the problem… they were too affectionate treating her as if she might break. Not as to say that it was a bad thing but it was almost as if they used that affection to turn it into feelings of lust. Then after that things wouldn't work out anymore and they would never see each other again._

_"__Kris... a-a-are you sure we're not moving too fast?" she questioned her arms now locked around his neck nervously._

_"__With the wedding and all?… no I don't think we are unless it's I mean- if you think we're moving too fast" he answered carefully and cautious looking down at her jacket clad chest._

_Anna blushed it was just like her gentle giant to be mindful over her thoughts and feelings. She just wanted to be sure that she wanted what he wanted._

_"__It is what I want I don't want to be with anyone else but you Kristoff I love you" Anna's heart raced but thumped with the truth in all her words she was saying. She was hopelessly in love with this man. He made her laugh and smile, even when he was tripping over his own words sometimes. They were one and the same but also different in some senses too. And that was just fine._

_"__I love you too feisty pants" he took her into his arms and passionately kissed her making sure to sneak his tongue in when he heard her girlish squeal as she gasped._

{End Flashback}

"You nervous?" Rapunzel asked looking over noticing her bubbly cousin's anxiety

Anna snapped out of her daze as she looked at the ring on the bureau and smiled lovingly at it "A little do you think he'll like the dress?" she replied trying to keep the butterflies settled in her tummy.

She eyed the gown that was on a coat hanger wrapped in a see thorough dry cleaners plastic sheet. It was a simple number with sheer off the shoulder straps and a sweetheart neckline that complimented Anna's small bust giving her a hint of cleavage. The dress flared at the bottom not giving it too much of a poufy feel but just enough to give it a bit of a balance.

"Why wouldn't he, he'll love it after all I designed it. I'm pretty sure he'll even love it more on you once it's off tonight" the brunette smirked her green eyes shimmering.

"-And it's breathtakingly gorgeous …seriously I can't thank you enough Punz" Anna laughed

"Think nothing of it; I can't wait to see my little works come to life when you walk down that aisle" Rapunzel said going a little starry eyed envisioning it in her head. A budding fashion designer who was based in New York City Rapunzel received outstanding praise from critics when one of her creations was highlighted in Vogue magazine's year end edition 'designers to watch out for'. After her wedding date had been finalized the brunette jumped up and immediately anointed herself as the designer and maker of her dress. To which her cousin agreed but only if she could be a bridesmaid.

Anna loved and appreciated Rapunzel very dearly she was happy to know at least had one member of her family other than her half-sister that loved her unconditionally and vice versa. Their mothers had been sisters. She had grown very close to her aunt and uncle over the years when her parents passed and they welcomed her and Elsa with open arms whenever they visited each other.

Anna did remember. She had been the maid of honor at her wedding two years before. She had been jumping up and down too, much to the dismay of the hairdresser. It was a beautiful, outdoor, summer wedding. Her dress was strapless and white and her short pixie cute was slicked down with a small bang framing her face beautifully under her veil. Eugene wore a tuxedo and looked pretty dashing. He beamed with pride and love when he saw Rapunzel coming down the aisle. Kristoff as best man and best friend to both was smiling from ear to ear. The brunette did cry during their vows while giving a happy, watery 'I do' before the kiss.

There was quiet knock at the door the head of a tall and handsome man with dark brown hair and caramel eyes peeked in. He had a small goatee and was wearing a sleek and sophisticated black tuxedo with a navy blue tie around his neck.

"Knock knock" he smirked. It was Eugene Rapunzel's husband and one of the groomsman that would take part in the wedding. "Well now …doesn't the bride to be look positively ravishing" he complimented kissing Anna's hand to which she blushed.

"Hold up there Rider, she'll become a married woman less than two hours from now" Rapunzel rolled her eyes while giving him a playful glare

"I'm already well aware of that my love" Eugene gave her is good old smoulder

"Eugene, what are you doing here aren't you supposed to be with Kristoff and Sven" Anna now spoke as she watched slinked over to her side winding his arm around her waist for good measure.

"I was and everything is well in order… I just came to visit my wife to tell her Mia wants her mommy" he said.

Mia was Rapunzel and Eugene's two year old daughter and was picked personally by her favourite _'__Auntie'_ to be the flower girl. She was just beginning to walk but couldn't for long and had the attention span of a puppy. Much like her mother she was spunky and artistically creative always finding a way to draw on something with whatever she could get her little grubby hands on.

"That's my cue I'll be back in jiff" Rapunzel smiled over at Anna as she scurried out of the room.

"Nervous"

"That obvious huh?" Anna whispered as she stared at herself in the mirror, her hair had been straightened out but curled only the slightest as it was styled in an ordinate low braided bun. Her fringe was still intact with a little of a curled bang framing her face. A jewel piece headband was woven into the braid making it look like she had a piece of crystal ice in her hair.

"You're gonna knock the big lug off his feet, I'm happy for you… for both of you" he supplied with a genuine smile.

"Thank you" she smiled warmly

"Well I better get back or else your sister will have my head if everyone isn't in place" he shrugged but then added in with "You know if you ever need anything, Blondie and I are here for you"

"I know and I appreciate it Eugene" Anna stood up and gave him a friendly hug

"Good luck" and with that he was out the door.

He had pretty much told her the exact same thing she had heard a hundred times before but it still felt good to hear it again and again from the people she cared about. She was getting married! So why did it feel like she was going to go into cardiac arrest over this new chapter in her life. It wasn't like her life was ending… well it sort of was. It wasn't a bad thing though. She and Kristoff loved each other and this was something that they both wanted. Her heart yearned to see his warm smile and the love in his eyes when she read him her vows that she herself had written. She was excited and a little nervous to hear what he had to say and wondered if hers would measure up to his considering that he was a much better at getting to the point than she was.

She then thought about Elsa. Since they both had different mothers the elder never really gravitated to having a half-sibling being that her mother was the 'other woman' in her father's life. Anna's mom was not home wrecker however it simply had been her sister's rearing as child and by her paternal grandmother. She had her ostracized from Anna filling Elsa's head with lies and hate that her stepmother of low class seduced her way into her father's bed for financial gain. As a result of that the girls were segregated throughout the majority of their childhoods and teen years.

With so much of an abysmal 'hi' and 'how are you' when attending family functions, parties and galas. It was as if the girls were two strangers.

Anna was seventeen when she fell into a coma hitting her head on a ski lift putting her life at risk. Her body was in a deep sleep and the doctors had mentioned that her blood pressure was running low from the compact of her ice pole that had come in contact with her skull. It wasn't long until then when Elsa volunteered to give a pint of her own BBB (brain blood barrier) to save her when she found out that she was the only living relative that could do it for her. Though it was out of reluctance the doctors had called her the 'ice princess' with a golden heart. Over the next couple years Elsa and Anna's skewed relationship did mend. Since they had such contrasting personalities this usually did result in some manner of quarrelsome and arguments. Regardless they learned to love and respect one another learning new things from each other every day.

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_Maybe I shouldn't have had that extra truffle in the dressing room"_ Anna thought as she was handed her bouquet. Then bit back the thought not wanting her thoughts to linger to her stomach making herself sick. Her nerves were awake and she was feeling pre wedding jitters.

After a few minor adjustments, Anna's dress was in place and all that was left was the veil. Every one of her bridesmaids was hurriedly fussing around her ready to enter the church.

"Alright everyone places… in ten minutes the music will start shortly" a cool bell like voice instructed raising her hand "Eugene and Rapunzel will start us off down the aisle after Mia enters first"

The entire wedding party broke off as they all disappeared into dressing rooms for the last time for some final touch ups.

Anna grinned nervously when she caught the blonde woman's sapphire eyes a bit identical to her own.

"When we hide forgiveness in our hearts we become bitter" the same bell like voice gently said next to her.

The auburn haired bride to be did a double take before turning her head to see Elsa standing next to her with a rueful yet calm expression painted across her delicate features.

"What did you say" Anna questioned not sure what the elder meant by saying this

"Are you nervous?" her sister asked ignoring Anna's inquiry

_"__Everyone's been asking me that"_ Anna mused in her mind

"Only a little… but I'll be fine" Anna squeaked grasping her bouquet, she could feel the heat in her hands getting sweaty.

"You look beautiful" Elsa whispered

"Thank you, uhm Elsa what were you saying? Something about forgiveness was it"

The platinum blonde sighed "I said that when we hide forgiveness in our hearts we become bitter"

"Elsa, you're not a bitter person you're just very reserved there's nothing wrong with that" the strawberry blonde sweetly replied placing a hand on her shoulder.

This made Elsa stare at her bemused showing a sliver of guilt. Here she was pouring out the first half of an apology over the way she had treated her sibling for the majority of her time on this earth yet she was letting bygones be bygone patting her on the back.

This young woman was truly one of kind

"No Anna I mean how I've been such a monster to you" Anna frowned and went to say something over her words when Elsa held up a hand.

"Please let me finish" she said seriously it sounded like she was holding back an array of emotion. Her eyes were shining "I've hidden jealously, hate and hurt in my heart for too long and because of it I have become a cold bitter person, for that I am sorry …I'm so sorry for hurting you so long ago. I'm sorry for pushing you away, for calling you names and ignoring you all out spite. I am so ashamed of my behaviour and our father would've been disappointed in me for my actions. I've missed out on so much there is to know about the world… so much to know about you as my sister. About the beauty of family and acceptance an I-I-" Elsa's speech was cut off with her sniffling no longer able to hold it in anymore as she sobbed tears rolled down her cheeks.

She finally shed tears

She was crying for her sister the one who was on the hospital bed in sleeping death helplessly lying there like a vegetable.

"I love you and I forgive you Elsa …please don't cry" Anna sniffled with a sad smile taking a Kleenex on a nearby stand dabbing her sister's face mindful of her makeup. It was a good thing that their eyeliner was waterproof.

"I'm truly proud of you Anna" Elsa said sighing longingly. How ironic was it that she had finally reconciled with her sister the same time she was starting a new life with her special someone. "Kristoff's a good man the both of you are …good for each other"

"Not as proud as I am of you… I don't know how I could of done all of this without your help" Anna lamented with a watery giggle.

"Excuse me ladies we're about to start" an elder woman said named Gerda said. She was a family friend and had been both Elsa and Anna's nanny/caretaker when they were children then teens.

"Thank you Gerda" Elsa nodded as the woman disappeared. The music was starting and that signaled that the groomsman and bridesmaids to start walking down the aisle.

"No turning back now" Anna quivered in a way Elsa couldn't tell whether it was from nervousness or excitement.

"I guess not" the blonde smirked.

* * *

><p>The church theme for the ceremony was decked out winter wonderland style. Kristoff had proposed to her on New Year's Eve and Elsa had thought that would be the perfect excuse to recreate the scene. There was an exception however since the bride's favourite season was spring. A touch of greenery was in the vases that stood at the altar where Anna and Kristoff would be standing.<p>

The ceiling of the chapel was lined with white flowers followed by an array of lighting fixtures to make it look like ice. Light ice blue crystalline lighting complimented the arrangements behind the flowers which gave it the illusion of snow from the white embroidery.

"Where is she? I can't see a thing" an impatient maternal tone asked looking over her shoulder. Her husband sitting next to her was looking over at the wedding program documented on a white folded piece of paper.

Bulda Bjorgman sat in the front row of the church next to her husband Cliff as they watched the wedding party make it down the aisle couple by couple. She was an adamant woman who wore the pants in the family. When she heard her eldest son was getting married she found it absolutely necessary to cater and aid her future daughter in law's every need.

_"__You two better give me grandchildren" _were her distinct words at one of their recent and very big family reunions.

"Calm down dear she'll be here soon" Cliff sighed as he glanced over at the groom who was standing at the altar accompanied by the pastor. His son had an apprehensive look on his face but it disappeared when his best friend appointed best man Sven whispered something into his ear making the burly man smile unconsciously. By now all of the groomsman and bridesmaids were situated on either side of the altar. Soon enough Anna would make her way inside and join the groom.

The chatter quieted down when finally little Mia made her way down the aisle holding her basket filled with flower petal to which she dropped them on the floor. The women cooed awed at the sight of the little girl and thankfully with a little bit of effort when she saw her mother she ended up waddling quicker saying 'Mama!' when she spied Rapunzel holding her arms out to her.

The crowd laughed at that. Rapunzel gently set her daughter to sit with her parents in the front row

The sound of the traditional wedding march 'Here Comes the Bride' started up and that signaled the audience to stand up as the majority of heads turned towards the double doors.

There were collective sighs of appreciation as Anna and Elsa holding hands both made their way to the altar.

"She looks absolutely stunning"

"Look at that train"

"I love that bouquet"

Comments whispered coming from left and right as the two women walked on.

**ANNA'S POV**

_"__Don't trip don't trip… oh god please don't let me trip"_ I recited over and over in my head as I clutched Elsa's hand in a slight death grip. Out the corner of my eye I could see her smile of reassurance as she briefly glanced my way like she was mentally saying _"__Relax you can do this I'm right here with you"_. My thoughts instantly went to my papa, he was always firm but very gentle and kind wanting to give away his daughters at their weddings.

_"__Oh papa I miss you so and I wish you and mama were here"_ I thought heart wrenchingly. _"__Don't cry you can do this" _

So many years have gone by

Always strong, tried not to cry

Never felt like I needed any man

To comfort me in life

But I'm all made up today

A veil upon my face

But no father stands beside me

To give his bride away

The transparent gossamer like veil spilled over my head as I felt it trail back almost to the length of my already long gown. I clutched my bouquet in my right hand tighter. I had asked for her to give me away since I didn't think it right to have Kristoff's grandfather escort me instead. Not that I had anything against dear old 'Grandpabbie' but this was a chance for Elsa and I to rekindle as sisters. That and she was now my only living relative.

When I briefly looked up and found all of the people who I loved smiling back at me. Instantly I swear… all the nerves are instantly vanishing. Well that was weird…

I caught the eye of my googly friend Olaf who I met in college. We were very close and he sort of reminded me of a cute little snowman with his meager height of being just under 5'1 to his very large overbite and outrageously kick ass sense of humor.

Well I'm standing in the chapel

Wearing my white dress

I have waited for this moment

With tears of happiness

Here I leave behind my past

By taking the chance

I've finally found the right man

Then I saw my Kristoff standing with his arms down and hands together in a classic gentlemanly stance. My eyes were growing warm and wet seeing my love wait for me. He looked so handsome and proper in that suit but at the same time strong, gruff and manly. He wasn't a suit person but from the way blazer molded over his broad shoulders made me shiver in delight. If I wasn't the woman he was getting married to today I probably be eyeing this sexy piece of man meat no questions asked.

Yes… I finally found the right man.

**KRISTOFF'S POV**

Watching my Anna walk down the aisle was breathtaking. Everything about her …even when she denied it was gorgeous. I could literally feel a million eyes on me from the church when she finally faced me. She was so beautiful even from the way her nose wrinkled in frustration from the veil tickling her nose. _"__Soon sweetheart soon"_ I assured her in my head knowing she desperately wanted it out of her face.

"You look nice" her soft voice whispered so that I could only hear her.

"So do you feisty pants" I winked back

**NORMAL POV**

"Who gives this woman away?" the pastor then asked beginning the service

"I do" Elsa confirmed as she turned and air kissed Anna's cheek taking her bouquet so she wouldn't fumble with it when she took out her small index cards to begin her vows.

"Anna and Kristoff today you are surrounded by your friends and family, all of whom have gathered here to witness your marriage and to share in the joy of this special occasion. Today, as you join yourselves in marriage, there is a vast and unknown future stretching out before you" The pastor started his speech. "The possibilities and potentials of your married life are great; and now falls upon your shoulders the task of choosing your values and making your dreams a reality. Through your commitment to each other, may you grow and nurture a love that makes both of you better people, a love that continues to give you great joy, and also a passion for living that provides you with energy and patience to face the responsibilities of life."

Kristoff's face smiled warmly as he looked down at his tiny bride, her stare was locked on his chest since the cover of her veil prevented her from looking anywhere really until she took it off

"Today you enter as individuals, but you will leave here as husband and wife, blending your lives, expanding your family ties. The story of your life together is still yours to write. All those present have come to witness and celebrate your love and commitment this day eager to be a part of the story not yet told"

"If there is anyone who has reasons as to why these two should not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace"

There was a dead silence... until the pastor cleared his throat

"Very well Kristoff you may begin with your vows"

Gently the blond removed three or four pieces of index cards from his jacket pocket. The cards were a little crunched up but after gently smoothing them out. He was nervous as hell as his palms were starting to sweat. When his eyes however caught Anna's understanding and loving gaze his heart rate almost instantly went back to normal.

_"__Do it like your speaking to me, pretend we're the only ones here" _it was almost as if he could read her thoughts she was communicating to him telepathically, only through her trusting and understanding gaze.

Kristoff blushed as he began "Anna when we first met I remember when I tripped and fell on my face right at your feet literally. When I looked up I saw a quirky, bubbly loving gutsy strawberry blonde with the biggest blue eyes I've ever seen. That day you couldn't stop asking me if I was alright or if I needed to see a doctor" he paused "It was right then and there we became good friends, you talked my ear off from time to time but a real genuine friendship was there. Although you were more of a social butterfly than I was I could see that even though we were different we were also the same. Yes I'm referring to our awkward tendencies to cut each other off" he joked to where she let out a giggle "You're always there for me and even though we come from different worlds I still think I don't deserve you. For that I promise to be the best husband I can be to you. I promise to laugh with you. I promise to protect you with my heart and soul. I promise to cry with you even when times get rough. "I promise to love and care for you, and I will try in every way to be worthy of your love. I will always be honest with you, kind, and patient and forgiving" with one final breath he sniffled "But most of all, I promise that I will never leave you. I will walk with you, hand in hand; wherever our journey leads us I love you."

**ELSA'S POV**

_"__Goodness gracious I definitely should of brought a box of tissues or something" _I mused in my head. I dabbed my eyes faintly making careful use of my handkerchief so that I wouldn't spoil my makeup. _"__Anna looks stunning though; Lord knows she's probably in the same boat as I am"_

I sat in the audience in the first row right next to my boyfriend of two years now. Jack held my hand in his lap as he gently leaned forward next to my ear.

"You ok El?" he whispered, his cool minty breath sent shivers down my spine

"I'm fine just a little dust is all" I said a bit too shortly. Inwardly I winced once that came from out of my mouth. To be honest since this was the longest I've been in a relationship I was hesitant to let other people into my heart. Nonetheless Jack was always patient we had our share of arguments and fights but he was honestly one in a million. Just what did he see in me?

"I mean, I'm ok Jack" I looked over at him apologetically tightening my grip on his hand.

"It's ok snowflake" he winked with a crooked grin making my cheeks heat up.

_"__Oh Jack what is this feeling?"_

**NORMAL POV**

"Now Anna you may begin with you vows, then we shall proceed with the rings" the pastor said

"Kristoff as the cliché says, you showed up when I was least expecting you. I can happily say that I am so glad that you did. I am truly blessed to be a part of your life, which as of today becomes our life together. Now today as I stand before you right at this moment I can't help but smile like a complete goof for all the wonderful times we've had side by side" Anna looked up at Kristoff "When we first met I didn't really see you anything more than a friend. But as time went on I saw another side. You've opened up to me in a way I couldn't even imagine. You're wonderful family and friends have proven that. There's going to be times where our journey may seem rough. As long as I have you as my spirit always behind those things won't matter. I guess that's why you call me your feisty pants" Kristoff playfully rolled his eyes before smiling showing a perfect set row of white teeth. "Many people spend their lives searching for their soul mate, their one true love. Some people are lucky to find the person they can truly call the better half of themselves, while others spend the rest of their lives searching and never finding. We both deserve each other because I honestly don't know what I would do if you weren't with me" she took a deep breath exhaling out shakily. "For that I promise to be the best wife I can possibly be, I promise to care for you, to comfort you. Your love inspires me every day. I promise to never take your love for granted. Lastly I also promise not to force you to taste my infamous chocolate mousse even when it's too sweet" the audience laughed softly "I love you Kristoff with all my heart and soul, and I want to be with you forever" she choked; the emotion in her voice was way too much but she managed to get through it all.

"Now the rings" the pastor said continuing on with the service. "Kristoff please repeat after me"

The rings were encased on a pillow as they were handed to the pastor

"With this ring I Kristoff Alexander Bjorgman take you Anna Irene Blanchard to be my lawfully wedded wife to love unconditionally in sickness and in health till death do we part"

After he repeated it Kristoff plucked one ring off the pillow holding out for Anna's tiny hand and slid the cool band on her finger. It was an impressive silver band with a princess diamond cut stone on the top.

"With this ring I Anna Irene Blanchard take you Kristoff Alexander Bjorgman to be my lawfully wedded husband to love unconditionally in sickness and in health till death do we part"

Anna did the same sliding the male version of her ring over his large knuckle

"Kristoff do you take this woman to be your partner as you have so spoken in your vows"

"I do" his baritone voice sounded like velvet in Anna's ears

The pastor turned

"Anna do you take this man to be your partner as you have so spoken in your vows"

"I do, I really do!" she tittered excitingly. She had the same look of anticipation on her face as he did.

_"__I really want to kiss him/her" _they thought simultaneously

"Then by the power invested in me by God almighty I pronounce you man and wife, Mr. Bjorgman you may kiss your bride" the pastor smiled giving him the go head.

_Finally_

Kristoff gently lifting her veil to reveal her beautiful face awed at the sight she was perfect. Her sky blue orbs were shining with unshed tears. He noted that some had already made their way down her face. It didn't mess up her makeup too much, but did he care … not one bit. Wrapping his arms around her waist he bent his head down and kissed her passionately. Anna automatically wrapping her arms around his neck sighed in bliss. She was his and he was hers. They were unaware of the cheering and hooting followed by the flashing cameras already in their own little world.

_"__Måtte du, vår Herre og Frelser forene denne mannen og kvinnen sammen i ekteskap. Kjære Herre vi ber om at du holder de rettferdige og union mellom Kristoff og Anna inntil døden skiller de en del. I Jesus din sønn vi ber amen"_

"Amen" the audience hummed

"Ladies and Gentleman I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Kristoff Bjorgman!" the pastor finally said with some of enthusiasm to where the church erupted into cheers and applause. Kristoff then took his lead as he took Anna's hand both sauntering down the aisle leaving the church as a married union finally.

"Slop her down big dog!" Sven hooted

The blonde smirked at this hearing his friend and best man. He took his time to place his hand at Anna's waist minding her sudden bemused look on her face. He grinned and whispered what he was about to do in her ear. Laughing she nodded her head.

Using that as a green light he gently dipped her planting a saucy kiss on her lips to where Anna gasped instantly winding her arms around his neck hands in his hair and returned the smooch. When he let go they held hands making their way outside to the limousine where the reception would take place. The smile on Anna's face was so big it looked as if it were to break. On their way they passed family and friends including Kristoff's parents Bulda and Cliff. Bulda was crying blowing her nose rather nosily into a big hanky, while Cliff smiled at them managing to pat his son on the back in pride. Rapunzel's parents her aunt and uncle both had joyful smiles as they clapped for their niece.

Lastly Anna caught Elsa and Jack, the latter of which was cheering her on while Elsa looked on with her hands clasped close to her heart sending her sister a silent message.

_"__I love you and I'm so proud of you"_

_"__I love you too Elsa"_

* * *

><p>As always in tradition there was a huge 'JUST MARRIED' sign with a playful little reindeer couple on the back of the pristine white limo.<p>

People had thrown white flower petals instead of usual rice. Anna was very thankful for that since she really didn't want the uncomfortableness in her shoes from the frenzy of the said grains that would rain on her.

When they got inside the windows were rolled up Kristoff turned to Anna and smirked "So Mrs. Bjorgman how do you feel?"

She smiled back and bumped noses with him "Hmm I don't know" she said it's a mix between wonderful, fantastic and completely-" Kristoff had leaned forward by kissing her

"My feelings exactly even more so" he said. Anna blushed

After a cool twenty minutes passed by with talks of the honeymoon along with family and friends the limousine stopped. They were at their wedding venue. After the two got out they stopped at the front doors hand in hand as they shared one last glance. There was lively music that could be heard from inside. Kristoff could eventually hear it quiet down… maybe someone got word that they were present and ready to make their grand entrance.

_"__I really hope Sven doesn't go over the top with this"_ he groaned

"You ready?" Anna asked cheekily

"Am I ever" he took in a deep breath; he let go of her hand and offered her his arm. She took it and he opened the door.

It was dark so they couldn't see anything until a single spotlight beamed on them. Then all of the lights went on revealing all their loving family and friends smiling back at them seated at decorative tables.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it is my pleasure to introduce to you Mr. and Mrs. KRISTOFF BJORGMAN MAKE SOME NOISE SHOW EM' SOME LOVE!" the familiar voice of Kristoff's best friend Sven exclaimed into the microphone. The room erupted into applauses and whistles at the sight of the lovely couple. In doing so the DJ played some sort of remix of a funky pop song for them to walk into for fun. Anna taking the bait deciding to be her silly self while swinging her hips with a little swag in her step and waving her bouquet in the air. The crowd seeing this seemed to get even louder and cheered her on, while Kristoff had on a tight smile as he took her hand.

Smirking at him she winked a promise in her eyes that read _"__I'll make sure you let loose on the dance floor later on"_

* * *

><p><em>*Cocktail hour*<em>

"So any idea where the honeymoon's gonna be?" Eugene asked the blond groom.

"No idea… Anna says anywhere is nice preferably where there's a lot of water" Kristoff shrugged sipping his beer

Watching from afar he saw Anna having a pleasant conversation with his parents. His mother had at least given Anna at least a dozen kisses on the cheek and holding her like she was her own while his father simply hugged her shaking her hand once. A goofy smile spread across his face normally he would've been embarrassed being that his mom was never obligated to hold herself back from swapping stories about him as a kid. Anna sure teased him about it sometimes but he knew she always found those stories charming and laughed with him never at him.

* * *

><p>Elsa walked over to talk to Anna with an apprehensive look on her face nonetheless she politely excused herself from interrupting sister's conversation with the Bjorgman's and pulled her to the side.<p>

"What is it Elsa?" Anna inquired

"There's someone here who wants to… speak with you" the elder seemed as if she were trying to pick the right words to form her sentence. Anna always hated it when Elsa sounded nervous.

"Ok ..? is there something wrong and where is this person?" Anna frowned having no idea where this was leading.

"It's …him, he wasn't invited and I ordered for security to escort him off the premises but he refused and said it'd be quick considering that y-"

"No- There's simply nothing to say" Anna quipped her visage turned stony she knew who her sister was talking about.

"Anna-"

"No way… this is my wedding and that's already a chapter I've left behind long ago" Anna said with a straight face.

"I can't believe I'm defending this …but he said that if you talk to him you'll never see him again after tonight" Elsa vowed

Thinking it over Anna sighed even though she rather stay with her friends and family she knew that this was some sort of closure for her.

"Ok fine he has ten minutes after that I want to be back with everyone by then" she requested watching Elsa nod her head in confirmation.

* * *

><p>"Ah Anna how nice is it to see you again"<p>

"Hello Hans" Anna said. She looked at him nonchalantly and wanted nothing but to rush back into Kristoff's arms and dance the night away. From there she would bid her friends and family goodbye waiting for when he would whisk her away to their hotel honeymoon suite and think about no one other than each other.

An auburn haired man nodded his head then turned to acknowledge her sister who was staring at him disdainfully "…Elsa" he uttered in acknowledgement

"Before you utter one word I feel the need to remind you that if you do or say anything to upset her I will call security and have them throw you out" her soft voice forming into hard steel

Hans' mouth was in a straight line, his ego bruised hearing a woman who belonged of such high class such as himself speak to him this way, he hated it "I already know I'm in no such position to do so"

Anna put a hand on her sister's shoulder "Elsa just go outside I won't be long"

"Five minutes Mr. Westerguard, then you can move on and get the hell out of her life for good after what you tried to do to her…" Elsa hissed turning on her heel and slamming the door behind her.

Once they were alone Hans put on hand in his pocket sighing looking Anna up and down "Well I think a congrats are in order over your marriage"

"Thank you…Hans I don't mean to be rude but can you please tell me what you need to tell me so I can go back to the party" Anna said folding her hands together looking at the floor then around the room, her eyes roaming. There was no doubt swimming through their thoughts at that very moment that she'd rather be with her loved ones celebrating than in the same room as him, her fidgeting was proof enough. She was getting nervous and it was growing all the more awkward in the room and not the familiar warm kind of awkward she felt with Kristoff.

"Right well- uh that's what I wanted to tell you congratulations and I-I'm sorry" he sighed before clearing his throat.

"Anna I-I just wanted to let you know this isn't some kind of declaration to get you to love me again… I came down here to tell you I really am sorry and I wanted to give you this"

He handed her a neatly folded piece of paper with a little silk red ribbon holding it together there was a slight bulge inside of the little pouch carrying something small and hard inside of it. Opening it her blue eyes widened when she saw that it was her father's engagement ring to her mother.

During their courting days her father had given it to him making him promise to love, cherish, respect and protect her once they were married. Unfortunately he broke his promise treating her like shit throwing jealous fits whenever she would be in the presence of male friends. It hurt her to the fullest degree but Anna still stayed faithful with a light in her heart hoping eventually Hans would grow to love her once they were man and wife. The late night screaming, crying throwing angry fits led him to stealing her ring after she kicked him out of her house. That it was the last they ever saw of each other for a while until she ran into him at a gala him waving a new woman on his arm like she was a prize meant to show her 'look who's replaced you'.

"I erm don't know what to say"

"You don't have to say anything I just- perhaps I should-" he made a move to leave before it got a lot more awkward. He had given her the ring that's all he came here for. His now bruised ego deflated when he 'pleaded' with her sister a person whom he loathed of all people to have a moment alone with her. So why was he did he feel so melancholic? She wasn't his anymore he never loved her and only tolerated her for the duration of their relationship. She sure was sight for sore eyes in that dress fitting all her curves in the right places.

The bride gently cleared her throat and nodded her head stepping off to the side

"Congratulations again Anna"

"Goodbye Hans" a cool voice interrupted as Elsa re-entered the room two bodyguards behind her. They eyed him warily and distrustfully.

With one last glance he was gone.

Anna exhaled a huge weight being lifted from her shoulders "Thanks you didn't have to do that though"

Elsa shook her head "Let's just get you back to the party, what did he give you anyway"

Her younger sister shook her head "I'll tell you about it later" to which the elder looked curious but nodded her head in agreement.

* * *

><p>Needless to say the ceremony was fantastic. The one hundred or so guests danced, partied and mingled. All that was missing was the bride and groom's first dance as husband and wife. When Anna entered the dance floor she noticed that all eyes were on her. Her and her beau's friends and family were all smiling happily at her. Her train of thought was cut off when she heard Sven's speaking through the microphone.<p>

"And now the bride and groom will now share their first dance"

A warm baritone voice entered her ears "May I have this dance, my love?" to where Anna's face flushed a soft pink hearing him from behind. She turns around to face him only for him to have his hand out for her to take.

_When the visions around you,_

_Bring tears to your eyes_

_Are secrets and lies_

_I'll be your strength,_

_I'll give you hope,_

_Keeping your faith when it's gone_

_The one you should call,_

_Was standing here all along… _

Kristoff inwardly grimaced hearing the familiar sound of Justin Timberlake's voice enter his ears. He locked his arms around his wife's waist remembering her gushing on how he was her long time celebrity crush from even before she met Hans. Not that he cared the lyrics were soothing but he wasn't that hard core of a fan of 90's boy bands.

"Are you crying?" the blond asked pulling her tighter to him

"I'm not crying" Anna protested her eyes shining

"Ok blubbering then" He teased leaning his head down and nipping her ear

"I'm not blubbering!" she giggled her hand settling on his chest, she couldn't help that she was overly emotional

"Well which is it? crying or blubbering?"

"Neither!"

"Alright woman whatever you say" he poked her nose which caused her to go a bit cross eyed. Her love by the way acknowledging that she looked adorable.

"Of course I'm your woman now whatever I say goes" she mock stuck her nose high into the air reminiscing one of her rich stuck up relatives.

"You're so weird"

"So are you"

"But you love me"

"You got that right Bjorgman"

And I will take

You in my arms

And hold you right where you belong

Till the day my life is through

This I promise you

This I promise you

Looking off to the side Anna saw that couples we're partnering up participating in their slow dance.

"Seriously though to be here with you and everyone here to share it with us has me smoldering" she sighed resting her head on his chest. They swayed back and forth where Anna felt that they were gliding on thin air. To him she weighed almost next to nothing so she was perfectly content where she was.

"I hear that, I'm glad you and Elsa are close again" Kristoff gently laid his cheek on top of her head looking over when he spied the fair haired woman and Jack slow dance together. Jack was whispering something into her ear until he leaned down and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips. She blushed and smiled warmly at him back before returning said affection with a small kiss of her own. Only she tenderly kissed his cheek this time.

I've loved you forever,

In lifetimes before

And I promise you never...

Will you hurt anymore

I give you my word

I give you my heart (give you my heart)

This is a battle we've won

And with this vow,

Forever has now begun...

"So am I.. I'm just so full of happiness oh Kris I love you so much" Anna gushed

Just close your eyes (close your eyes)

Each loving day (each loving day)

I know this feeling won't go away (no…)

Till the day my life is through

This I promise you..

This I promise you..

"More than chocolate?"

"Well-"

"What?!"

"Kidding" she giggled "Of course you're my number one _AFTER_ all the chocolate is consumed"

"Oh that's just fantastic, a freaking dessert outweighs my wife's love for me" he said then looked up to the ceiling referring to some high power "What did I do…honestly?"

She laughed he was such a dork but he was her dork

As the two newlyweds passionately locked lips again they felt no one was present in the room other that themselves. They were happy…they were content… they were one.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That's it! Hope you all like it…I was bored and decided on writing a ridiculously long sappy one shot.**

**The English translation of the pastor's sermon: May you our Lord and Saviour unite this man and woman together in holy matrimony. Dear Lord we pray that you keep the righteous and union between Kristoff and Anna until death do they part. In Jesus your son we pray amen**

**R&R!**


End file.
